


The Librarians and the Evil Librarian

by talesyoutellyourfriends



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Librarians, Throwback, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesyoutellyourfriends/pseuds/talesyoutellyourfriends
Summary: It was 13 years ago that Flynn had defeated previous Librarian Edward Wilde. He was assumed dead by being crushed under a pyramid cap stone. Jenkins spoke of this Librarian to Eve just 2 years ago. Now he is back. Sometimes the past doesn’t stay dead…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea earlier this year. Never got around to posting it. Now I have, so here you go...

There was a knock on the door.

                “Now that’s what I call service.” Ezekiel raced to the front door of the Annex. He opened it to find no one there except for a small envelope taped to the door. Ezekiel removed it and headed back in.

                “Was that the pizza guy?” Jacob asked.                                              

                “No, but I found this taped to the door.” Ezekiel handed the small envelope to his fellow Librarian. Jacob looked it over and cracked the seal on it. Cassandra joined the two men to see what was inside. Jacob pulled out a small note card.

                “’I’m Back.’” Stone read the phrase aloud.

                “Who’s back?” Ezekiel scoffed.

                “Whoever E. W. is.” Cassandra offered pointing at the two letters at the bottom of the letter.

                “What are you three up to?” Jenkins cut in before they could discuss anything further. “Mr. Stone, what is that you have in your hands?”

                “Ezekiel found this note taped to the Annex door. We don’t know what it means.” Jacob handed the note to Jenkins. Jenkins looked it over and his eyes widened. Fear seemed to wash over his face.

                “And you found this on the front door.” Jenkins looked to Ezekiel, he nodded. “When?”

                “Five minutes ago give or take.” Ezekiel replied. “Why is there a problem?”

                “Should we be concerned?” Cassandra chimed in.

                “I never thought this day would come.” Jenkins started. Eve walked into the Annex.

                “What day would come?” Eve asked. Jenkins seemed frustrated with everyone asking questions.

                “Any more questions before I get a chance to explain what this all means?” The group nodded their heads no. Jenkins acknowledged the response and continued. “I think it’s about time I told you all about a man named Edward Wilde.”

               


	2. Chapter 2

Jenkins explained to Eve and the Librarians who Edward Wilde was. He told them how he was the Librarian for two years prior to Flynn Carsen’s employment and how he headed up the Serpent Brotherhood after staging his death. Jenkins also explained how Wilde managed to get the pieces to the Spear of Destiny and how Flynn was able to stop him from using the Spear’s power by getting him to dislodge the cap stone to the pyramid and being crushed by it.

                “So, what are you saying?” Eve questioned Jenkins.

                “Colonel, trust me when I say decision of the past are not all lined in silver. I am the caretaker, and now I am the sole member that has been entrusted with this since Judson and Charlene’s departure.” Jenkins finished.

                “I’m confused, is Wilde dead or not?” Jacob said what the others were thinking. Jenkins sighed and paused.

                “No he is not. The decision I’m referring to is one Judson, Charlene and myself had to make. While Flynn was doing his job as the new Librarian, Wilde was placed somewhere he could not harm others and further damage himself. Unfortunately when Mr. Wilde used the Spear to take a life, he gained the power to somewhat regenerate. Apparently being crushed had no ‘ _permanent’_ death attached to it. But I implore you, it’s not pretty the cost of that fate.” Jenkins eventually admitted.  

                “What do you mean?” Ezekiel inquired. Jenkins gave a stern look.

                “How do you think you would look just after being flattened?”

                “Like Flat Stanley?”

                “Think more like humpty dumpty but much worst.” Jenkins shuttered along with the others.

                “Where exactly did you send Wilde?” Cassandra asked quietly unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

                “A place where we thought he couldn’t escape. Obviously that didn’t work out.” Jenkins seemed angry with himself, but regained some composure. “We sent him to another dimension of sorts, a void within time and space. The hope was, if he had enough time to reflect maybe he could be redeemed. If there was any chance, to _save_ Wilde, it would be this chance. Seeing he couldn’t die, and with his disfigurement, and his mental state well beyond the threshold of stable, he had to be held someplace. But in my opinion, and what I think deep down Judson and Charlene knew too, is that it was a pipe dream. There was no saving that man.”

As the group conversed they had become unaware that upon that disclosure, Flynn had returned early from an artifact retrieval mission. He appeared on the upper level balcony, resting his hands against the railing glaring down at the group solemnly. Eve did a double take when Flynn had returned. With his constant in and out and sometime very little contact with the group, it was hard to keep track when he was back home. No one knew that he was there, but Eve had a sense that he had heard everything that was said.

                “Flynn, when did you get back?” Eve asked the Librarian after realizing he had been in the Annex for some time. Flynn stayed quiet moving from the balcony toward the staircase. He descended down the staircase to join, or rather, confront the group.

                “Flynn?” Eve asked in a soft tone reaching out a hand. Flynn pulled away. He looked at Jenkins with a look of disgust.

                “Mr. Carsen…” Jenkins began only to be cut off by Flynn.

                “So, Edward Wilde isn’t dead.” Flynn said in a soft yet irate tone. “When were you going to tell me?”

                “Mr. Carsen, how would you like me to answer that? No words can describe the gravity of the situation. There are reasons beyond simple explanation. There are things that you honestly don’t need to know, ones that I don’t have to tell you and others that if you knew would tear you apart. We did what we had to do. I had to do what I had to.” Jenkins pointed out. “There was never a point where this was your concern.”

                “I’m the Librarian damn it, it is my concern.” Flynn took a step forward to meet Jenkins face to face. “Now it all makes sense. The missions that the Clippings Book has sent me on, no wait, _all_ of us on those weren’t random were they? That was Wilde sending a message that he was back isn’t it?”

                Flynn recalled how the Clippings Book seemed to send them all over the map. The artifacts started to have similar circumstances around them. They were donated, gifted or just left at people’s doors.

                “Innocent people died Jenkins.” Flynn recalled an incident that had sidelined the team. Because of that incident they could not stop some of the artifacts from causing damage.

                “Yes they did.”

“ _They_ nearly died, on my watch.” Flynn’s voice cracked with emotion pointing to his fellow Librarians and Guardian. He recalled the mission not a few months back where they barely made it out. Someone, whom they never found, set them up and sent them in an underground facility and rigged it to explode. Ezekiel had a bad concussion, Cassandra broke her ankle, Eve had internal injuries and Stone nearly lost his life. Flynn was too concerned for the others at the time to even assess the list of his wounds from that day.

                “No correction, _my_ watch.” Jenkins spat back. “A decision was made, one that I personally did not believe in, but also realized that there was no other choice.”

                “There’s always another way!” Flynn yelled.

                “Oh, and this coming from the man who was going to use the Eye of Ra and take his own life, to defeat the God of Chaos, Apep?” Jenkins retorted sarcastically. Flynn stepped back taking offense. Before anything else could be said the Library’s alarms went off.


	3. Chapter 3

“Remember how I keep mentioning on how we really need tighter security?” Eve mentioned.  “Progressively more evil people keep getting in.”

                Jenkins made his way to the mirror and brought up the security cameras. A cloaked figure was momentarily seen before the cameras cut out.

                “Was that…” Cassandra started to ask.

                “Edward Wilde, yes.” Jenkins said cutting her off, answering the question.

                “So what’s the game plan?” Jacob asked ready for a fight.

                “None of you get it do you. There is no contingency plan, no saving grace in this. If any of you take on Edward Wilde, you will die. He has time, nothing to lose and all the more to gain by the suffering of others. He knows the Library and has all the skills of a Librarian. He’s worked with the Serpent Brotherhood. Not to mention he is a very sick and disturbed man. This is revenge.” Jenkins paused. He appeared to be visibly shaken.

                “There has to be a way to stop him, end his immortality.” Eve pointed out. “Flynn any ideas?”

                Eve looked for Flynn, but he was already making his way towards the Library, Excalibur in hand.

                “Flynn!” Eve called after the Librarian but it was all for naught.

                “What the hell, is he crazy?” Jacob started to follow Flynn only to be stopped by Jenkins.

“You stay here.” Jenkins picked up his own sword and followed after Flynn.

                Jenkins caught up with Flynn.

                “Don’t do this.” Jenkins warned stepping in front of the Librarian.

                “Or what?” Flynn stopped to look at the Caretaker who was blocking him from the elevator door. Before Flynn even made a move for the door Jenkins placed a well coordinated hit and Flynn crumbled to the ground.

                Jenkins made his way into the main part of the Library. Edward Wilde stood there in the middle as if waiting for him. His cloak still hiding his frame.

                “I bet you never thought you would see be again Galahad or should I say Jenkins? The years have not been kind to my mind.” Edward Wilde raised his hands to remove the hood of his cloak. A sickening smile creped over his disfigured face. “You didn’t think you had to confront your worst nightmare that this place and you lot created, did you?”

                “You know what you did Edward. You caused your own fate. You abused the power of your position.” Jenkins bellowed.

                “Is this how you run things now? Blaming the monsters you’ve created for the monsters they’ve become? This place offers endless wonders. How one is thrown into a world of magic, and not go mad, is amazing” Edward scoffed.

                “We’ve changed some policies.”

                “Oh I’ve notice. Too little, too late. The little ‘team’ you’ve got. The art historian, the theft and the mathemagics girl, should I be afraid? Oh but that Guardian, the Library has done something right to have hired that lovely piece of…” Wilde began to stop at the arrival of another person. “Well, well , well, if it isn’t Flynn Carsen.”

                Jenkins spun around. He flashed Flynn an angry look. Flynn just briefly glanced at the caretaker and proceeded past him.

                “Edward Wilde, it’s been a long time. Can’t say it’s a pleasure to see you again.” Flynn began.

                “Like wise.” Wilde laughed. “Oh the years have not been kind to you. You’ve gotten…old.”

                Flynn ignored the latter comment.  “What do you want Wilde? Why are you here?”

                “You already know why.” Wilde spat. “To take back my rightful place as Librarian.”

                “Not on my watch.” Flynn challenged. “Now we can do this the nice way or the hard way. You leave on your own will and I won’t use force.”

                “And if I don’t?”

                “I will defend this Library, the artifacts and most importantly, my friends.” Flynn pointed Cal at the man.

                “Sir, I wouldn’t…” Jenkins began to warn before being sent back by an unknown force. Flynn watched as the caretaker was thrown back into the stairs. He fell unconscious. Flynn turned back to Wilde. Flynn took a moment before charging towards Wilde only to be sent backward into a bookcase, Cal flying from his grip. The books dislodged from the bookcase and fell on top of him.

                “And you call yourself a Librarian? How you managed to stay alive this long is a marvel in itself.” Wilde walked to where Flynn was. He grabbed at Flynn as he struggled. Wilde managed to get a hold of Flynn and held onto the side of his head.  A pendent glistened to life. Flynn felt a strange sensation pulse through his body. He watched as Wilde’s features began to change. He was draining the strength from him just enough to repair the most horrifying features of his disfigurement. Flynn managed to use what little strength he had to break free before Wilde could do any more damage. Wilde stumbled backward giving Flynn enough time to scramble back to his feet, taking a moment before charging at Wilde again. He managed to catch him off guard and tackled him to the floor landing several punches. Wilde in turn broke free one of his arms and stopped Flynn’s onslaught. He again knocked Flynn backward into a nearby artifact display. Wilde grabbed the Librarian by the collar with one hand and with his other made a series of devastating blows to Flynn’s head and face with all his might. Flynn gasped and struggled to catch his breath as he picked him up to meet him eye to eye. Flynn fought to stay conscious, as blood dripped from his nose and a spilt lower lip. “You see dear boy, I don’t plan on losing. Would you like to see where they kept me locked away all these years?”

                With that Edward Wilde open a portal back up, dragging Flynn with him. Just before the portal closed Jenkins ran through. As the portal closed Eve, Jacob, Cassandra and Ezekiel had burst into the Library.

                “We’ve got something…” Eve announced just as the portal closed.

                “What the hell was that?” Jacob asked.

                “Where did Jenkins and Flynn go…?” Cassandra began.

                “Better question where did Eerie Eddy go?” Ezekiel finished. This comment drew looks from the others. “What?”

                “Come on man we never agreed on that.” Jacob shook his head.

                “You don’t think they went though that portal we just saw?” Cassandra offered.

                “You can be your life.” Eve muttered knowing that the situation had gone from bad to worst.

               


	4. Chapter 4

“Flynn, before I kill you I would like to extent a proposition. A chance to be a confidante, a partner in crime per say.” Wilde began.

                “I want nothing to do with your sick plans Wilde.” Flynn spat back slurring his speech.

                “You didn’t let me finish. I know you had a taste of the power thanks to your brush with the Apple of Discord. I know you’ve seen the great things that can be done, that you can do if you just would harness the power of your position as the Librarian. I could show you the keys to immortality and wonder. You are talented Mr. Carsen, so talented that for you to have wasted all these years on caring for others and saving the world for small minded idiots is just a shame.” Wilde said plucking the red carnation from Flynn’s lapel.

                “I will never be like you. You had a chance to do some good in the world and you abused your power. Tell me Wilde what has that gotten you? All I can see it just made you a raging psychopath.” Flynn retorted.

                “Fine you’ve just sealed your fate.” Wilde dragged the Librarian to the end of a cliff face. Flynn looked down to see nothing but darkness. He could hear faint rapids raging below. He would have liked the chances of survival more if he knew actually how high they were, but the concussion that he had from Wilde’s early blows had his mind scrambled.

                “I implore you Wilde, don’t do this.” Jenkins familiar voice broke through.

                “Ah, Jenkins but I _want_ to.” Wilde dangled Flynn over the edge by his neck. He turned to look Flynn straight in the eyes. “To my insurance policy.”

                “No!” Jenkins sprinted toward the two men as Edward Wilde sent Flynn over the cliff face to the rapids below. Flynn let out a gut wrenching scream as he faded into the darkness. Jenkins looked down over the cliff to see nothing but the darkness that had just consumed his friend. He turned his rage to Wilde. “You.”

                “Ah I love it when they scream don’t you?” Wilde said looking toward the horizon with a hint of pride. He turned toward Jenkins. “And what are you going to do Galahad kill me? Your friend is dead, the Librarian is dead and the Library is mine. I think I just take my rightful place back and make my first decision as the new former acting Librarian to effectively terminate your employment with the Library.” Edward said. With one quick move he shoved Jenkins back off the cliff and watched as he fell to the same darkness below. “It may not kill you, but it will take you out temporarily.”


	5. Chapter 5

A portal reopened in the Annex of the Library.

                “Guys!” Cassandra alerted the others to the situation. Eve drew her gun and Jacob and Ezekiel grabbed items from the shelves to defend themselves. Cassandra hastily looked around and did the same. A figure came through as the portal closed behind them. The figure lifted his head to look at the others. It was Edward Wilde.

                “Hello…team.” Edward cracked a sickening smile. Eve cocked her gun.

                “Take another step…” Eve warned.

                “And what, you’re going to shoot me? Am I surrounded by idiots? I’m immortal remember?” Edward huffed.

                “We found a way to end your immortality.” Jacob retorted.

                “That’s nice. Does it involve someone with extensive knowledge of magic and science? I know that person, you know that person, and unfortunately that person is currently indisposed right now.”

                “What did you just say?” Eve seemed to be at a crossroad of anger and fear. The others were trying to process the words. She demanded. “Where are Jenkins and Flynn?”

                “If I didn’t fancy you I would have killed you like I did your boyfriend. Let’s just say they’ve been effectively terminated from the Library per my orders as acting Librarian. One of them is going to have a nasty headache and a hell of a time getting back here, and the other well, his fate is a little bit more permanent. That reminds me, for you my dear a memento.” Wilde pulled out an object. He then proceeded to throw it at Eve’s feet. It was a crumpled carnation, the same carnation Flynn had on his jacket’s lapel hours earlier. She seemed to become visibly shaken. She briefly glanced at her three friends to see tears welling up in their eyes. She could feel tears begin to form in her eyes but knew she needed to keep her composure.

                “You monster!” Ezekiel yelled about to lunge forward. Only to be stopped by Jacob.

                “That reminds me, I really don’t need any other Librarians around, messing with my plans.” Wilde contemplated.

                “Don’t you dare lay a hand on them.” Eve warned through gritted teeth stepping in front of the three Librarians.

                “For you my love, I won’t kill them.” Wilde snapped his fingers and three portals opened up sucking the three Librarians through. “But I didn’t promise that I wouldn’t remove them from their positions. Now where shall we begin, love?”


	6. Chapter 6

Jenkins awoke on the shore of a lake. The sights would have been beautiful if he had not been coughing up water and hand not just witnessed the death of a dear friend. Jenkins reoriented himself and just sat at the water’s edge. The area was quite, too quiet for Jenkins’ liking. He knew he had to do something, if there was a chance to save the others, but that was very unlikely in this situation. He let his head sink down.

                “How could I have been so stupid?” He called out lifting his head to the heavens. “I knew banishing that bastard would not do a damn thing. I knew he would escape and return one day. But no Judson and Charlene insisted it was the only way. Well are you happy now? A good man is dead, one of the best damn Librarians I’ve seen. And I, I have to own up to that. The blood is on my hands, I had to watch him die. Neither of you are here, I am. If there is anyone, or anything, to go back to, how will I face them? If there is a remote chance that they’ve defeated Wilde, then what, ‘good you saved the world, and oh by the way, Flynn Carsen is dead’. This all could have been avoided if I just took matters into my own hands and did something just once. Instead I just became bitter and careless for being in Judson’s shadow.”

                There was a pause of silence. The water lapped at his feet as he sat silent at the water’s edge. The current floated a small red flower to his side. He scooped it up and let out a sigh. It reminded him of the flower that Flynn wore on his jacket ever now and again. As Jenkins shifted his head he caught something out the corner of his eye. Laying on a rock near the water was Flynn’s jacket. Jenkins got up and raced to the sight. He picked up the jacket and looked it over. It was tattered and bloodied from the events that took place earlier in the day.

                “Ah Jenkins, good you’re here.” A familiar voice said from behind him. Jenkins spun around on his heels to face a very much alive Flynn Carsen.

                “Sir…I…how?” Jenkins flashed a relieved smile not knowing where to begin or what to say.

                “I had figured the Wilde would send you my way. It was just a matter of time.” Flynn began. Jenkins still was looking at him dumbfounded. “I’m guessing you’re trying to figure out how I survived a fall from that height? It’s a funny story really, or is it, doesn’t matter. Anyway, not the first time I’ve fallen, or rather, have been thrown off a cliff. Granted there’s a first time for everything, I mean that height, right? Two, maybe three, no wait, four times the threshold height for certain death. I’m even impressed…”

                Jenkins observed something was off. Flynn started to ramble on more than usual.

                “Uh, Mr. Carsen, I see that you are very much alive, but I must ask, are you feeling okay?” Jenkins became increasingly concerned.

                “Okay? _Okay_? I’ve never felt better.” Flynn flashed a smile and opened his arms wide to show that he was fine, that was until a sharp pain shot through his head. He grabbed at it instantly. Jenkins ran over to help the Librarian. Flynn put out a hand and gently replied. “I’m okay, really.”

                “Yes, so you keep telling me.” Jenkins scoffed. He shooed Flynn’s hand away from his head. He then examined the Librarian’s head. There was a large cut on the back of his head, obviously from a blow from a rock that he must have hit on his way down the rapids. It was bleeding quite badly. Between the vicious attack from Wilde and the fall, there was no doubt that Flynn had a concussion and was in need of medical attention. “Mr. Carsen I think you should sit down.”

                “Sit down? Jenkins, no, that is out of the question. Wilde’s out there. We need to get back to the Library and stop him.” Flynn protested stepping back from the Caretaker. He made a move to walk away, but only to collapse backward into Jenkins. With that he was out like a light. Jenkins helped the now unconscious Librarian to the ground and propped him up against a nearby tree. Twilight began to fall.

                _It’s going to be a long night._ Jenkins thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Although they were sent through different portals, Cassandra, Jacob and Ezekiel all landed in a big pile on top of one another.

                “Remind me never to play twister ever again.” Ezekiel deadpanned as the three Librarians tried to untangle themselves. Both Jacob and Ezekiel freed themselves up enough to be able to help Cassandra to an upright position.

                “Where are we anyway?” Jacob said dusting himself off.

                “Where ever Wilde has been all these years?” Cassandra offered. She took in their surroundings. The area they landed was an open field with a beautiful forest all around. Shades of green, orange, red and yellow where offset by a, twilight kissed sky. “Whatever this place is, it’s beautiful.”

                “It’s getting dark.” Ezekiel pointed out.

                “And?” Jacob asked.

                “And, we don’t know where we are, we have no food, no water and no shelter.”

                “Well then, were just going to have to start exploring.”

                “At night?”

                “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of the dark.”

                “I’m not. Being afraid of the dark is childish.” Ezekiel protested. Strange noises that resembled howling and barking erupted from the forest. Glowing eyes appeared from the bushes. “I’m actually terrified of what’s in it.”

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                “I don’t know what you think you are doing Wilde but I assure you this is not going to end well for you.” Eve said struggling in the chair Edward had tied her to.

                “So you keep saying.” Wilde mocked. He finished stirring a potion. “Now, open wide.”

                Eve held her mouth shut tight. Wilde took on the challenge and held onto her face managing to pry open her mouth to pour the liquid in. Eve spat, coughed and gagged. “What did you just give me?”

                “Something that will bring you around to see my side of things.” Wilde paused. Eve’s facial expression went from distain for Wilde to a blank expression. “You are under my control.”

                “I am under your control.” Eve repeated back in a monotone voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Flynn’s eyes flickered open. He tried to get his bearings. It was night.

                _How long have I been out?_ He questioned to himself.

                The darkness of his surroundings was offset by the orange glow of a small fire that was at hand. The warmth of it felt calming. Flynn realized he had his jacket over him as a cover. His clothes were almost fully dry from the events that took place earlier in the day. His head still throbbed in pain. He remembered where he was and the point where he impacted his head against a rock during his decent through the rapids. He felt a little better than before, and could think a little more clearly, but even that did not seem much of an improvement.

                “Ah, Mr. Carsen you’re awake.” Jenkins’ voice broke through the silence. Flynn looked up toward the Caretaker. Jenkins heanded him a small sup like object with a unique smelling liquid in it. The aroma smelled sweet and pungent at the same time. “Try dinking that. Hopefully it will help with the pain and any swelling that may be a result of the injury.”

                “What’s in it?” Flynn asked taking a sip. It was warm and tasted almost as sweet as it smelled. Compared to some of the things that Jenkins had made him drink over the year, this was by far the most enjoyable.

                “Some plants I haven’t seen in years, amongst other things.” Jenkins flashed a brief smile.

                “Okay, so going with vague on this one. I don’t want to know do I?” Flynn acknowledged looking somewhat worried but still continued to sip the concoction. He paused to set down the cup and looked at Jenkins. “I heard what you said earlier.”

                “Pardon?” Jenkins paused as he went to sip his own concoction. He seem somewhat confused about what Flynn was referring to.

                “This isn’t your fault. Not Judson’s, not Charlene’s and most definitely not yours.” Flynn looked at the Caretaker.

                “You know eaves dropping is a very dangerous thing Mr. Carsen.” Jenkins sarcastically warned. Flynn cracked a small smile.

                “What you did, the decision that you made hell any of the decisions any of us make, what I’m trying to say…”

                “They’re never easy, I know. I advise trying it when the people you care about, have their lives on the line. You’ll think twice about saying you would have done the same.” Jenkins deadpanned.

                “If anyone’s to blame it should be me.” Flynn pointed out.

                “And what’s brought this about?”

                “I should have waited and listened to you.” Flynn admitted. “Now, Wilde’s out there doing who knows what in the Library. And just put everyone I care about in danger.”

                Before they could discuss the matter any further voice could be heard in the distance.

                “Did you hear that?” Flynn whispered, not entirely sure if what he heard was real.

                “Yes, I did. I’m going to check it out.” Jenkins said getting up. Flynn motioned to join him, but Jenkins motioned for him to stay put. “Stay here, don’t move.”


	9. Chapter 9

“I think we’re safe now.” Jacob said out of breath.

                “Really, cuz I was just enjoying running for my life for the fifth time tonight.” Ezekiel sarcastically replied.

                “Jones…” Jacob cautioned the young Librarian.

                “Wait a minute.” Cassandra motioned for the two to stop arguing. “Do you see that?”

                Cassandra motioned to the orange glow up ahead.

                “Could be a fire.” Jacob said acknowledging the sight. “We should check it out.”

                As they made their way forward there was a rustling from the side.

“Did you hear that?” Cassandra whispered.  Jacob and Ezekiel nodded in unison.

                “No, not again.” Ezekiel moaned. Jacob pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight feature. He searched the plant life around them to see if there were any signs of creatures. He shrugged and shook his head. They proceeded only for Ezekiel to walk into a tall object. Ezekiel stumbled backward and screamed. Upon that action it made Cassandra and Jacob jump and scream too. Jacob pointed his phone in Ezekiel’s direction. The figure that Ezekiel walked into was none other than Jenkins.

                “Jenkins?!” Jacob and Cassandra said in unison.

                “Jenkins.” Ezekiel echoed shaking his head.

                “Mr. Stone, Ms. Cillian, Mr. Jones.” Jenkins acknowledged the three Librarians.

                “You’re okay.” Cassandra said with cheer in her voice.

                “Yes and it appears that you three made an impression on Wilde.” Jenkins sarcastically said.

                “When we get out of this place, I’m going to give him a piece of my mind.” Jacob spat.

                “If we get out of here.” Ezekiel corrected. “Besides what does it matter, we’re all stuck here. Eve is stuck with Wilde and Flynn well he’s…”

                “What about me?” Flynn’s voice cut through. He appeared from behind Jenkins with his coat over one of his shoulders.

                “Mr. Carsen.” Jenkins looked at the Librarian glaringly in disapproval. Flynn raised his hands up.

                “I know, I know, but I heard screaming.” Flynn replied. The others looked at him in astonishment. They seemed to have tears in their eyes. “Let me guess Wilde fired you too.”

                Cassandra was the first to run up and hug Flynn. Jacob was not far behind. Ezekiel took a moment before he flung himself into the hug as well. Flynn was not sure how to take in the moment.

                “I appreciate the sentiment but I can’t breathe.” Flynn eventually piped up. They all let go. “What was that all about?”

                “We thought you were dead.” Cassandra said, her voice cracking with emotion.

                “Wilde told you this?” Flynn looked at them. They nodded. “Well as you can see the reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated.”

                Flynn flashed a smile. As did the others, but it was quickly washed away by a realization.

                “Wait where’s Eve?” Flynn snapped his fingers trying to think. “Ezekiel you said something earlier about her being stuck with Wilde.”

                “Yeah, she warned him not to kill us and he sent just us here.” Ezekiel replied.

                “I think he has some sort of obsession with her.” Jacob recalled. “He kept saying things like ‘my love’.”

                Flynn’s demeanor changed, he was irate again.

                “Jenkins options. We need to get back to the Library now!” Flynn demanded snapping his fingers, and walking back to the where the fire was.

                Jenkins turned to look at the other Librarians. “You just had to rile him up again, and just after I finally got him to calm down.”

               The others looked at Jenkins confused.

               “Flynn is in no condition to take on Wilde.” Jenkins started.  “Is he alive? Yes. Will he be if he doesn’t take it easy for two seconds? No.”


	10. Chapter 10

                The team reassembled around the fire.

                “I still don’t like the idea.” Jenkins warned.

                “I said I’m fine now, really.” Flynn insisted not entirely convinced himself on his own condition. “But I would feel even better knowing that Eve and the Library are safe and not in danger at the hands of a madman.”

              “Getting back to the Library is easier said than done, Flynn.” Jenkins admitted. “This place is essentially an enigma in a labyrinth in a jail cell in a series of dimensions…so to speak.”

              “So it’s pretty much impossible for anyone to break out.” Jake pointed out pausing for a moment and then continued. “Well, all except for Wilde.”

              “Wilde had being a Librarian and over a decade on his side, but how exactly he was able to figure out the correct pattern to get out, I’ll never know. This place changes its landscape and dimensional configuration every moment. Sometimes it changes in large increments and sometimes in the smallest ways possible.”

              “And sometimes it has big scary creatures that live in the bushes and try to eat you…” Ezekiel mocked.

              “Jones…” Jake shot a look at Ezekiel.

              “Well if what Jenkins said is true, I think I can start to see a pattern. I knew there was something about this place but I couldn’t quiet see it, or rather didn’t see the pattern it was presenting.” Cassandra said as she visualized the configuration of the landscape. “I’ve got something. There are small breaks in the configuration, but the opportunities to get through them are few and far between. We’ll have to be on our best game to get through.”

             “So there’s a good chance that we’ll just have to use blind luck? I like those odds.” Ezekiel lit up at the idea, ready for the challenge.

             “We may not have time on our side but if its blind luck and Librarian brain power that we need, I like the odds.” Flynn cracked a smile. “Where do we start?”


	11. Chapter 11

     It was just beginning to get light as the team made their way back out into an open field. They were all tried from the events from the day before but knew that they had to press on.

     “So if this works, we’ll still need to find that orb.” Jake reminded Cassandra and Ezekiel. Flynn stopped in his tracks and spun around to look at his fellow Librarians.

     “What orb?” Flynn looked curiously intrigued.

     “Well before you went missing, and we were sent here, we found some information on how we could stop Wilde.” Cassandra began.

     “It’s call the ‘Dragon’s Blood Stone’ for its notorious compound of cinnabar and gold. No one knows the exact origin of where it came from. Although mythology behind the orb states the cinnabar and gold elements of it have immortal properties, this orb actually does the opposite. It is said to make immortals mortal.” Jake continued.

     Jenkins brow furrowed at this announcement. “No, absolutely not.”

    “But…”

    “If you had done your research on the orb properly, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” Jenkins warned. “That orb is dangerous and deadly to all who touch it.”

   “Yeah and that’s why it’s a great idea. Just give Wilde the ‘shiny poisonous orb of death’ and there you go, no more immortal Eerie Eddy.” Ezekiel boasted.

   “Mr. Jones you never cease to amaze me with your complete disregard of consequences.” Jenkins said sarcastically.

   “We did talk it over. Eve’s even on board. We know it’s a dangerous artifact, but we can handle the dangers as they present themselves.” Cassandra confirmed with confidence.

   “And what do you think about this...Flynn?” Jenkins offered the floor back to Flynn. “You’ve been quiet for some time now.”

   Flynn seemed to be lost in thought. “You’re sure this will work?”

   “Positive.” The three Librarians said in unison.

   “Can’t argue with that.” Flynn said playfully with a smirk.

   “You were onboard as soon as Mr. Stone said ‘Dragon’s Blood Stone’ weren’t you?” Jenkins looked at Flynn with disapproval.

   “No.” Flynn corrected. “I was onboard when you mentioned the orb was ‘dangerous and deadly’.”

   “Sir, if I hadn’t worked with you over these past few years, I would believe that would be your concussion talking…”

   “That’s the spirit.” Flynn flashed a large smile. Jenkins sighed in defeat. “Well what are we waiting for? Cassandra, are we ready?”

   “Yes, if we go running straight through the field, we should end up back to where we need to be.” Cassandra confirmed. The others were ready. “In three, two, one…”

    “Last one through buys the team drinks.” Ezekiel called out sprinting ahead of the group.

    “Jones!” Jake called out sounding slightly mad, but playfully up for the challenge, but not before they were both overtaken by Flynn. Cassandra kept her pace with Jenkins, who was surprisingly keeping pace with the group. Flynn was just far enough ahead to be the first disappeared into the horizon. Ezekiel and Jake disappeared next, followed by Jenkins and Cassandra.


	12. Chapter 12

Jake and Ezekiel fell through the portal landing on top of one another.

“Ow, not again.” Ezekiel said muffled under Jake. Jake sprung to his feet and helped the younger Librarian to his feet. They looked around the area. The surroundings were not exactly neither familiar nor friendly. “Uh, something tells me were not back at the Library.”

“Yeah, ya think?” Jake acknowledged looking at the creepy surroundings. Ezekiel pulled out his phone.

“Damn, I’ve got no reception.” Ezekiel said bitterly that his beloved technology had failed him. Jake pulled his out his phone as well.

“I’ve got nothing either.” Jake confirmed. “I guess we’re going to have to explore.”

“Great…” Ezekiel huffed.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

                Cassandra stumbled through the portal, only to be caught by Jenkins.  She noticed they were in the woods and Jenkins stopped her from tumbling over a steep drop off.

                “Thanks.” She said softly, kissing Jenkins lightly on the cheek.

                “It is my honor Ms. Cillian.” Jenkins flashed a small smile in gratitude.

                “So we’re not in the Library…” Cassandra was not pleased with the fact the calculations somehow ended off, by how much was yet to be seen. She traded looking at her phone for a location in favor of analyzing the position of the sun. “We are approximately…that can’t be right…”

                Cassandra seemed to be both confused and concerned by the calculations. “Were at least 100 miles from the Annex.”

                “Well then it would be best for us to start searching for a road before it gets dark…” Jenkins offered walking off to being searching for a road. Cassandra followed suit.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

               

                Flynn tumbled through the portal. He was back at the Library.

                _Yes._ He thought. _I’m home._

                He looked around for the others who were nowhere to be seen.

                “Hello?” He called out. “Anybody here?”

                There was no answer. Flynn began to look around not before long shots rang out with bullets whizzing past his head. He dove down and took cover behind one of the artifact displays. He could feel his heart rate go up. He took a deep breath to calm himself and quickly peered around the corner. Eve was standing in the center of the room with her gun drawn.

                “Eve?” Flynn called out, followed by another shot pinging off the display, as she advanced. Flynn sprung up in hopes of finding a new hiding spot. More shots rang out. He dove behind a bookcase this time. “Eve is there something we need to talk about? Did I do something?”

                The room answered with silence. Flynn peered around the corner of the bookcase. The Library floor was empty. He heard a metal noise behind him as he felt a barrel of a handgun being placed at the back of his neck. He gulped and slowly rose to his feet. He spun around to look face to face with Eve with the gun in between them.

                “Eve, please, I know we can talk about this rationally.” Flynn began. Eve’s eyes narrowed. “Come on Eve it’s me Flynn.”

                “Flynn Carsen is dead.” Eve said in a monotone uncaring voice. Flynn’s mind was already working out what was really going on.

                _Please don’t let it be brainwashing. I hate brainwashing. Why did it have to be brainwashing?_ Flynn contemplated.

                “No, Eve I’m not. I’m very, _very_ much alive…” Flynn said as Eve’s grip on the gun tightened. “But not for long if you don’t put the gun down.”

                “The Librarian is dead. Trespassers will end up the same.” Eve raised the gun closer to Flynn’s face.

                _Think Flynn._ Flynn’s mind raced. Flynn quickly ducked out of the way of the gun and became face to face with Eve. Before she realized it, Flynn planted a kiss. Eve’s blinked a few times.

                “Flynn?” Eve said in a soft tone.

                _Works every time._ Flynn thought, happy with his quick thinking.

                “Eve?” Flynn replied, still ready to act just in case that the kiss was only a temporary fix.

                “But you…” Eve tried to hold back tears as she realized Flynn was indeed alive and not dead as Wilde had them believe.

                “But I’m not.” Flynn’s wide brown eyes and small smile reassured. Eve gave him the biggest hug. “Ow.” Flynn muttered as his injuries had settled in. Eve immediately released him.

                “What’s wrong?” She said with concern.

                “I’m fine really. Just a little bit sore, that’s all.”

                Eve looked at the Librarian. She began to notice the toll of the last day had on him, including a split lip and the nasty gash on his head that looked like it was just being to heal. Before anything else could be said between the both of them a familiar voice broke through.

                “Eve! Oh, Eve!” Edward Wilde called out. “Please come out, come out wherever you are...” Wilde paused. “…and bring you little boyfriend with you too.”

                “How does he know I’m still alive?” Flynn said quietly turning toward the Library’s landing.

                “Damn it, he must have been watching us.” Eve stated.

                “Game plan…” Flynn began, turning back to Eve. With that Eve seemed to be startled by what was behind him and closed her eyes and swore under her breath. Flynn was caught off guard by this reaction. “What?”

                “Well what did you have in mind?” Wilde said in a sweet yet sarcastic tone of voice from behind him.

                “Uh oh.” Flynn gulped turning around to face Wilde. “You know I’ve got a feeling that I shouldn’t be here. I’ll just show myself out…” Flynn said trying to sneak past Wilde. Wilde stopped him and flashed a smile before sending him flying across the room.

                “I don’t know how you survived, but I’m going to make sure this time you are dead for good.” Wilde said casually picking up the Spear of Destiny and walking towards Flynn as he tried to shuffle away on his back. Wilde stopped him by resting his foot on the Librarian’s chest near his neck. Flynn squirmed under the pressure of the boot, trying to waylay the oppression by holding on to the madman’s ankle. “Irony, isn’t it. Live by the Spear, die by the Spear. Any last words before I kill you with the Spear like it should have been all those years ago?”

                “Yes…” Eve cut in smashing a large vase over Wilde.

                Wilde dropped the Spear and tumbled forward.

                Flynn popped his head up and mouthed ‘ _Thank You’_ collapsing back onto the ground. Eve kicked the Spear to the farthest side of the Library. Wilde was just beginning to rise to his feet before Eve rejoined him.

                “Oh no you don’t.” She said landing several well placed blows to Wilde. Wilde charged back at her. Eve dove out of the way just in time. She gave him an extra kick sending him back over a table. Before the fight could continue, a small alarm could be heard.

                “I don’t have time for this.” Wilde said regaining his composure and storming past her and out the Library door.

                “Flynn, come on we need to…” Eve trailed off as she realized the Librarian had passed out. “Oh Flynn…” She muttered. “What are we going to do?”


End file.
